


May I Be Yours

by TeaLovingTooru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asking For Consideration, Courtship, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Sappy Ending, Shy Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/pseuds/TeaLovingTooru
Summary: Ahhhh! I am finally back after like. A year. Jesus. That was NOT my intention!! I had just been so busy and I could never think of where to go next, but!! My block has finally been lifted!!I will be changing the title of this fic, btw, to "May I Be Yours", because. I hate it's title rn, it's way too long and it also doesn't fit with the atmosphere I am hoping to create.I wanted to get this out for Hajime's birthday, so!! Yayyyy!!This chapter does have a bit of attempted sexual assault...? Kind of, it's complicated.





	1. The Right Start.

Oikawa Tooru was used to being alone. He was used to cooking for himself, slowly building some skills in the kitchen so he didn’t hate the taste. He was used to going to bed at night without a kiss on the forehead, without an I love you. Oikawa Tooru was used to spending his birthday alone. 

His parents worked overseas, his sister either working or studying, though she tried to spend at least a few minutes with him everyday, despite planning her wedding and trying to fight her way through college. He didn’t have any friends, having moved to a new place only a month ago, of course during the summer so he didn’t have kids around him at school or anything of the sort.

And this is how Tooru planned to spend his birthday, yet again. He would walk down to the closest convenience store, get himself some snacks and occasionally to a bakery to buy one small slice of cake. Though this time, he didn’t have any clue where he could find a gas station, his mind only being filled with unpacking before his parents left again earlier in the week.

So now... there he sits, light streaming in softly through the windows, waiting to see if his parents had even remembered and if they would give him a quick call. It had happened before, that they had forgotten his birthday, mistaking it for a whole seperate month. So when it was turning into midnight wherever they were, he knew that they had forgotten. It’s only early afternoon there, warmth provided with a pair of light blue pajamas with tiny space ships as he decided to turn on the tv and attempt to find something to watch.

When that failed, he decided to finally get dressed and go outside and sit around, maybe even look for a convenience store. He’d slipped on some joggers and a thin white t-shirt, knowing he looked good for a kid at the ripe age of eleven. He had grabbed a spare set of keys that had been left on the hook and slipped on his shoes, locking the door behind him and heading outside.

It was warmer out there, the heady July air spreading over his skin and he tilted his head upwards, finding the sky to be painted with puffy white clouds. That made him smile. He liked clouds, how they were always changing, always moving. They were interesting. They were obvious to anyone who could look. 

He’d found himself perched on the curb, closing his eyes and letting warmth bask over him, when: “What are you doing?”

His eyes shot open, falling over a boy who looked about his age. He had oddly spiky hair and sun-kissed sun, making Tooru believe he spent a lot of time outside. 

“I-I’m sorry, what?”

“I asked what you were doing.” He sounded a little gruff, quick to take a seat next to Tooru. 

“I, ah… just enjoying the weather!! What are you doing?”

“I saw you from the window and wondered if you were ok.” He pointed up to a window in the house across the street, Tooru’s eyes widening at the realization that this boy was his neighbour. That means they could become friends! Ok! Play it cool, Tooru!!

“Aww, were you worried about me? How cute!!” Dammit!! Failed again!!

The scowl on the other’s face was evident and he was quick to look away, though Tooru noticed how his ears had turned slightly pink. 

“Anyone would be. You came out of your house in joggers. It’s July. Are you stupid?”

“Rude!!” He squeaked, groaning when he remembers the growing of prepubescent boys. His face was surely red then, turning away from the tan boy with crossed arms and a pouty mouth.

“I’m Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi Hajime.” The boy, Hajime, had nudged him with his elbow, sticking out a hand for him to shake. Tooru took it with a bit of a pause, shaking excitedly soon after.

“I’m Oikawa Tooru!” He had on a bright grin, though it looked a little fake to Hajime.

“Don’t smile at me like that.”

“Huh…?”

“It’s fake. You don’t have to act like that around me. It’s annoying.”

“Hajime-chan…” He couldn’t stop himself from pitching forward, burying his face in the other boys chest. 

“Ack! Get off! It’s hot!!”

“Ooh, so if it was colder, you’d let me?”

He received a quick swipe to the back of the head, making him squeal in ‘pain’. “Idiot!”

“Do you have a habit of being mean to people on their birthday’s, Hajime-chan?” He asked, eyes crinkling with a childish mirth. Obviously Hajime had no idea it was his birthday, so it was his job to make him feel guilty, though he could just use it to stock up hugs. Hajime seemed the type to appease those who start to become antsy and whiny. Perfect.

“Hah!? It’s your birthday!?” Tooru nodded excitedly. “Then why aren’t you celebrating with your family? Or friends?”

“Ah… my parents work overseas and I don’t have any friends because we just recently moved here…” Hajime was giving him a thoughtful look, making Tooru quick to wave his hands in a dismissive manner. “I-It’s ok, though! It’s not that bad, I’m used to it! And I-”

The other boy had grabbed his wrists, forcing them still as he looked him in the eyes, his bright green twinkling with determination. “You shouldn’t have to be used to it, Tooru. I will spend your birthday with you if you want. I can’t guarantee it’ll be any fun, but I will if you want.”

“Hajime-chan… so cool!” The boy was giving up his day to spend it with him, just to make sure he wasn’t lonely. 

“Yeah, yeah… oh. Do you want to walk to the store to get stuff for a cake?”

“Stuff for a cake...?”

“Yeah, so we can bake one for your birthday.”

“Hajime-chan you know how to bake!?” He nodded, a smug grin coming to his face.

“My mom is a baker and she taught me how.”

“Ooh! All I know how to do is cook!!” At this, Hajime’s eyes sparkled, looking at Tooru as though he had revealed some amazing secret. 

“How?”

“Huh?”

“How do you cook?”

“I don’t know what to say to that, Hajime-chan! I had to teach myself or else everything I cooked wasn’t fun to eat!” He tilted his head, letting out another squeak when the other boy stood up, pulling him to his feet and dragging him across the street to his own house. 

“Hey, ma!” He yelled as he pulled Tooru inside, the birthday giving a quick greeting and bowing his head, though it made Hajime look at him as if he had three heads. “You’re my friend, you don’t have to do that.”

“H-Huh…?”

“Anyways!! Ma, I’m gonna walk to the store with Tooru!” A rather short woman popped her head out from behind a wall, looking over the two and raising an eyebrow at her son. 

“And would you mind telling me where you met this Tooru-chan, Hajime?”

“He lives across the street! It’s his birthday and he is spending it all alone, ma!” The boy had pure kindness in his voice, tapering into what sounded like a plead.

“Tooru-chan, why are you spending it all alone?” The woman had come out completely from behind the wall, giving Tooru a soft smile as she wiped her hands on her apron and taking Tooru’s own hands in hers.

“W-Well, my parents work overseas and I don’t really have any friends…”

“Yeah, but you have me now! I will spend every single one of your birthday’s with you!” Hajime had that look in his eyes again, pure determination that made Tooru’s stomach flip. Hajime was soooo cool. 

“Hajime-chan…”

The woman laughed at that, lifting a hand to cover her mouth when the two kids looked back at her. “Sorry, it’s just that Hajime had been so adamant after his birthday that we stop calling him Hajime-chan. I am just surprised!”

“Well, that’s different…” Hajime had started rubbing the back of his neck, cheeks turning bright red again. “I-I was trying to make him feel better, so if he wants, he can call me Hajime-chan!” 

“Hajime-chan, when is your birthday, by the way?” He asked with a smile.

“Oh, I turned eleven on June tenth. How old are you now?”

Tooru pouted, a bit upset with the fact that Hajime was both cooler than and older than him. “Eleven…”

“Aww, Tooru-chan, are you upset that Hajime is older than you?”

“Yes… he’s cooler than me too… how unfair…” The woman smiled then, letting go of his hands in order to pat his head. 

“Well, you are definitely cuter than my son!!”

He got a genuine smile then, grinning with such absolute truth that Hajime himself started to smile, a warmth spreading under his skin as he begins to think that he wouldn’t mind seeing this kid everyday.


	2. Your Shaking Shoulders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh! I am finally back after like. A year. Jesus. That was NOT my intention!! I had just been so busy and I could never think of where to go next, but!! My block has finally been lifted!! 
> 
> I will be changing the title of this fic, btw, to "May I Be Yours", because. I hate it's title rn, it's way too long and it also doesn't fit with the atmosphere I am hoping to create.
> 
> I wanted to get this out for Hajime's birthday, so!! Yayyyy!!
> 
> This chapter does have a bit of attempted sexual assault...? Kind of, it's complicated.

It was Tooru's 14th Summer. The third one since he'd met the person he now calls his best friend. His only friend, if he's being completely honest. Things had changed since then, like how Tooru could now actually ride a bike, because Hajime taught him, didn't even tease him about it. His nose had developed and even though  _he_ hadn't presented yet, he could now smell scents other than his family. Which... were a blessing and a curse, because seriously. Some people smelled like literal garbage. But it was people like Hajime... the Alpha Hajime, who had been blessed with the smell of spicy peppermint and wet pavement. It was an odd combination, but Tooru loved it, because even when he was away from his family, the scent of his best friend was truthfully almost just as good, if not better. 

 

Things had changed, for sure, but one thing was very consistent. 

 

_Hajime._

 

He'd been there since that day, walking alongside him, giving him a soft place to land. He never failed to walk home with him. He never failed to hang out until supper was ready. He never failed to simply be there when he needed it. He was so damn lucky, because this was the kind of friendship you see on tv, read about in the novels... it was something he wouldn't give away for the world. 

 

Which is why he thought 'so what?' People, all of their peers around them, had called Tooru strange, for continuing to stay the night at the Alpha's house, due to his status as unpresented. Some had called him promiscuous, saying he was doing it on purpose, waiting for the second he would present, so he could seduce one of the most popular boys in their school. Hajime called those people out and told them how stupid they are because:  _"I could never even see Tooru that way, hormones or otherwise."_

 

Which... yeah, that stung a bit, but Tooru knew that Hajime was just being honest. It was better he didn't get his hopes up that he may feel the same. It was kind of dumb, on his part, for developing a crush before they'd even both presented. Hell, what if he presented as an Alpha? Or what if he was doomed to be a beta and Hajime just wasn't down for that? Or... what if he would be an omega? A slightly tall, but reasonably soft for someone like that... that's what he was hoping for.

 

He knew that it was a bit ridiculous, to assume that when he presented, Hajime may develop feelings, just because of that. It was probably even selfish... but that didn't really stop him from wanting it. He did want Hajime to like him, not just because of his secondary, but if it helped... he would take it. He wanted Hajime to like him... and love him because he was his best friend and because he liked the person he was. 

 

But maybe he never would. Maybe Hajime would always think of him in that childish friendship kind of way. He figured it was possible that he would never see him that way at all because sometimes things just weren't meant to be. That was something Hajime's mom had taught him, the kind lady basically becoming a mother to him in her own sweet way. She gave him advice and guidance, never afraid to speak her mind. Himari-san was probably the sweetest lady he had ever met. 

 

He kinda wishes she was here right now. 

 

It was the night before Hajime's fifteenth birthday, the two tucked into the couch with their favourite snacks and some takeout from their, well, favourite place. They had previously been arguing over what they should watch, because Hajime insisted he didn't just have to pick because it was his birthday, where Tooru was saying Hajime should have the choice because... it was his birthday. They ended up settling on something though, the beginning of Aristocats playing on the screen, Tooru not even trying to hide his singing when 'Scales and Arpeggios' came through the speakers. 

 

Hajime had started to laugh at him, but not in that mean kind of way. In the 'you are such a dork and it's great' kind of way. 

 

But... it was awkward. Because Tooru made a bad decision. He somehow just... ended up... saying that. 

 

They had gotten to the end of the movie and started another, though they weren't too invested in this one, casual conversation filling the rest of the gap. Occasionally, the words would stop, eyes focusing on that film, guessing what was happening with just context clues. It was kind of strange, but very them and pretty comfortable.

 

Until Tooru pointed out how Hajime smelled more 'spicy' than normal. To which... Hajime flushed and said easily: "That's what happens in the few days before an Alpha hits rut." 

 

And well... that made Tooru blush, because. He fucking knew that. He knew that and yet, he still said something. So now, he was highly aware that the scent was arousal... the scent was  _Hajime's arousal..._ and it smelled good. 

 

"Oh..."

 

_And God, did he need Himari-san... though... he didn't really want to mention the fact that he had technically asked her son about his arousal... that would have to ice the cake of weird conversations he had with her._

 

"S-Sorry, I knew that...? But it slipped my mind. That was really stupid."

 

"Dude, it's fine. It's not like you were. Y'know, purposefully asking about that."

 

"Yeah, but-"

 

"Even if you were, it's not like I would freak out, I guess. I mean. You get why."

 

"No... no, I don't." He murmured.

 

"Huh?"

 

"Nothing."

 

Someone fucking pray for him, because Jesus. Who does that? Who practically tells their best friend "It's fine if you ask me about me being lowkey turned on." How nice. How fucking nice.

 

"Anyways! Still hungry?"

 

"Um... Hajime, we just ate a whole order of Chinese... and snacks too..." 

 

"Ok, well. I am still hungry, so. Be right back-"

 

He watched with glowing cheeks as Hajime shuffled to the kitchen, carrying little to no tension in his shoulders. 

 

How could he be so composed? Was he betting on Tooru being an Alpha as well? Or a beta? Did he never consider him omega material? Or was it just because he  _really had_ never thought about him in that way?

 

_Shit..._

 

But suddenly, the air changed and Tooru felt himself a bit... nervous. 

 

He smelled what could only be described as fire and fear as a combined, very real scent. And it was coming from Hajime. He got up a bit shakily, rubbing his hands on his jeans as he peeked his head into the kitchen, seeing Hajime's hands gripping the counter, knuckles white from the strength in which he was holding.

 

"H-Hey... are you ok? Iwa-chan, you-" 

 

He felt green eyes snap up to meet him, piercing through his very soul. He felt pure terror rack his spine. 

 

He backed up, intent on leaving, running out of the door and not coming back until he was sure that Hajime was back to his normal self. 

 

However, the Alpha was quicker, rushing towards him and grabbing his wrists, the younger letting out a sound of surprise, a practical whimper that only made Hajime's gaze burn brighter. 

 

Within the next three seconds, they were on the floor, Hajime on top of Tooru and growling lowly in his throat. He began to rub against his scent glands, licking a bit harshly and nipping at where his scent glands would be, if he were presented. But he wasn't. 

 

_So what is happening?_

 

It was so, so surreal. He was scared, so much, but he was also so confused. For an Alpha to jump on someone without a presentation... it was pretty much unheard of. 

 

So really.  _What was happening? Was there something wrong with Hajime...?_

 

But then he heard the door slam shut, a greeting coming from the hallway, which Hajime greeted with a growl and Tooru simply saying "Himari-san, I could, uh... use some help!" 

 

And suddenly, there she was, in the kitchen with them, standing over the scene with shock before she realized what was happening, leaning forward and ripping her son off of Tooru. He snapped at her, trying to bite her arm as she dragged him into the back room, shutting him in and locking the door. 

 

"Toor- oh boy."

 

"H-Huh?"

 

"Oh, sweetie, we have to go..."

 

_Why do I feel so hot...?_

 

"W-What's happening, Himari-san...?"

 

The woman looked at him for a moment, giving him an odd expression, before rubbing his head. 

 

"You're... presenting, Tooru-chan..."

 

And suddenly, it all became a lot more real. She had scooped him up, taking him outside and pulling out her copy of his houses' key, unlocking the door and heading up towards his room. She placed him on his feet, helping him strip off his over shirt and jeans, wanting to make sure he wouldn't overheat. 

 

"I'm going to get you some ice packs and water. I will be right back." 

 

He couldn't really respond though, his last bits of remaining focus stuck on what was happening.

 

_I'm... an omega then._

 

And the last thing he heard before becoming too far gone was: "I'll make sure Hajime fixes this... when you're better."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hdjjsdsh, ok, the reason Tooru was still worried and concerned for Hajime despite the situation is that he recognizes that he is not himself and he knows Hajime wouldn't just. Tackle him like that for no reason. 
> 
> Poor Hajime, tho! Bruh missed like. All of his 15th birthday!! Hdbnsmbdxns.


End file.
